A different type of torture
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Chuuya uses a different type of torture technique on an unsuspecting Dazai. A what could have happened when Dazai was "captured" by the Port Mafia back in season 1


A/N This is set when Dazai was "kidnapped" by the mafia at the beginning of Series 1 and is a what could have been… Implied past relationship between Dazai and Chuuya. This is my first time writing sex toys into a fic (I'll be honest, I think I may need some more practice with that lol)

Also posted to A03 on my account – Darke_Faerie

Dazai slowly came to, a memory of a kiss lingering on his lips. His plan to infiltrate the mafia had been a success, although he was starting to feel a sensation that _definitely_ had not been part of his plan. He tried to move his hands, but whoever had tied him up had used extra restraints, it was as if they didn't trust him.

They

Who was he kidding? This reeked of Chuuya, his ex-lover had always had a thing for tying him up. Although he had to admit the vibrator up his ass, and ring around his hard cock was something new. The vibrator picked up intensity and he let out a startled moan. The bastard knew all his good spots, but had managed to place the vibrator just on the edge of his prostate. He heard Chuuya's voice faint from the top of the stairs,

"Have fun" a laugh as the door slammed behind him.

A few hours later Dazai was beginning to think Chuuya had learnt too well from him when they had been covering torture, at this point he would have given him all of the agency's secrets for a chance at release. The vibrator had quietly hummed, with occasional spikes in intensity that left Dazai a gibberish mess, the ring around his cock denying him release each time. He wondered if Chuuya was enjoying the show on the surveillance system all the cells had.

The door opened; a dark figure started making their way down the stairs

"Chuuya… please…" Dazai moaned, "you've made your point."

A barking cough answered him, as the figure came closer.

"Chuuya told me the great Dazai-san had returned, only to find himself locked up in his favourite torture cell."

Dazai groaned,

"Hello, Akutagawa."

"I could beat you now, but, I guess it wouldn't be fair with you tied up." He looked Dazai up and down, noticing the bulge in his pants. "Urgh, this turns you on Dazai-san? I knew you were a freak but I didn't think you were this much of a pervert."

Dazai could only moan in response, the vibrator spiking in intensity again. He was going to kill Chuuya when he saw him. Akutagawa made a sound of disgust and left the cell. It wasn't long until the door opened again

"Well, well that was a lovely show you put on for me Dazai," the small redhead made his way down the stairs, he had a small stool in his hands,

"Please, Chuuya, I need you" he begged, he was too far gone to tease Chuuya for the stool.

He placed the stool in front of Dazai, unable to use his gravity ability it was the only way he was able to see eye to eye with the giant. He kissed Dazai, it was rough and full of hunger.

"I don't think you've ever begged so nicely before" he ran his hands down Dazai's chest undoing the buttons of his shirt. He paused at the waistband of Dazai's trousers, his hard cock straining at the fabric, Chuuya swiftly undid them dropping the trousers and his underwear to the floor. He took a moment to admire Dazai's hard cock, he left the ring there, he wanted to tease Dazai a bit longer. He slowly took the length in his mouth, they both moaned,

"God, I've missed this, your skill is unmatched Chuuya-chan,"

"You're still to coherent Dazai," he pulled a remote out of his pocket, "Do you know we've only got to level six," he paused, "of ten" he grinned as he turned it up. Dazai screamed

"Please..." he moaned as Chuuya took his cock in his mouth again, "fuck me"

Chuuya removed his mouth from Dazai's cock, pulling him into a kiss, he pulled a knife out, cutting at the bonds around Dazai's wrists. The brunette undid the handcuffs with a flick of his wrists. Flopping onto the unsuspecting redhead, as they both tumbled to the floor, Mafia training was the only thing stopping them from getting injured.

"That hurt you asshole" Chuuya grumbled

"Well, you have left me hanging all day" Dazai kissed him, a slow kiss full of desperation as he started unbuttoning Chuuyas shirt, "and this is a much better postion for me to fuck you in"

"Like hell are you topping tonight, that vibrators up _your_ ass for a reason" Chuuya snapped back,

"Well hurry up and fuck me then" Dazai's patience had reached its end, it had been a while since he'd gotten laid, and even longer since he'd spent a night with Chuuya. He found himself flipped onto his back as Chuuya pulled off both of their shirts and quickly undid his own trousers, taking a condom out of the pocket before discarding them behind him. He slid the condom on to his hard length, and yanked the vibrator out of Dazai's ass. Chuuya slowly entered Dazai, and set a slow, leisurely pace, he was not done torturing him yet. Dazai brought his hips up to meet Chuuya's thrusts.

"Faster... Please Chuuya... I can't take anymore, I need to come." He whined.

Chuuya moaned, god Dazai knew how to push his buttons, he loved it when the brunette begged, he did it so well. He angled his thrusts to hit Dazai's prostate as the other let out a string of moans interlaced with curses,

"I'm close... Chuuya... the ring... Please" he struggled to get the words out, he couldn't take being denied release again today.

Chuuya's thrusts became erratic as he got closer to his climax, he run his hands down Dazai's chest, well, what wasn't covered in bandages, he usually spent longer feeling his lovers' body, but today he had been too impatient to fuck him. Moving to Dazai's cock, he undid the ring, hitting Dazai's prostate at the same. The brunette came, screaming Chuuya's name. It didn't take long for Chuuya to follow. He flopped on to Dazai's chest as the brunette wound his arms around him and pulled him into a tight cwtch.

"I've missed you."


End file.
